


Blackmail

by Vicky_Strife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Coming Untouched, Dissociation, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Internal Conflict, M/M, Other, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: Gavin gets what he deserves.





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> TW for non-con ! If you missed the tags and this note then don’t come whining to me because this is NON-CON and this is NOT a pretty or healthy relationship, alright? *Gavin’s voice* I warned you, motherfucker!
> 
> You’re ok with reading non-con? Good. Enjoy.
> 
> See you in Hell.

Gavin props his feet up onto his desk with a sigh and fishes out his phone to play Fortnite.

“Detective, shall I remind you that you are on duty?” the RK900 asks immediately, sitting opposite him.

The disapprobation in his voice is as clear as his eyes, which tick off the detective in ways he can’t even describe. They’re far too piercing, constantly gathering information and analyzing things.

“Shall I remind you that you can suck my dick?” Gavin snaps back, not even bothering to spare the android a glance. If anything, Gavin keeps his eyes glued to the android in his palms.

He still catches the RK900 sit even straighter on his chair from the corner of his eye, shoulders as taut as a bow string under his shitty CyberLife uniform.

It leaves Reed smiling and wanting to push further.

“I’ll work when I want to,” he adds dismissively, fingers tapping away at his screen. “Now be a good lil’ robot and bring me a coffee, dipshit.”

RK900 makes a sound similar to an exhale, which is weird because Gavin thought androids didn’t need to breathe, and the atmosphere around them shifts.

His partner doesn’t say anything as he quietly gets to his feet, walks around their joined desks, and grabs Reed by the collar of his chestnut leather jacket.

“What the fuck are you doing, asshole?!” Gavin exclaims loudly, while the android hauls him out of his chair and proceeds to drag him to the interrogation room. His phone clatters to the floor. Fuck, it better not have cracked or else there’d be some heads rolling.

The back of Reed’s neck prickles with embarrassment at being manhandled by his own fucking android in public, but thankfully Anderson isn’t here to laugh at him, not that early in the morning. The old drunk would never let him live it down.

His _pet_ is here, though, and he watches them pass by with brown, inquisitive eyes that Gavin does his best to avoid; he hasn’t forgotten his defeat against him in the evidence room.

“Teaching you a lesson, at best...” the RK900 replies cryptically, drawing Reed’s attention back to him. His voice is so low and malevolent, it leaves gooseflesh ghosting along his forearms. “And relieving some personal frustration, at worst.”

“What- Let me go you fuckin’ toaster!” Gavin yells, trying to free himself but the android’s grip on his arm is tight like a vice and he can already feel the bruises blooming on his biceps. His sneakers are skidding across the linoleum floor, punctuating his protests with squeaky sounds, just like a rat being ripped away from his hidey hole.

RK900 pushes him roughly into the first unoccupied interrogation room and turns around to press his freaky plastic hand against the interface. A red lock appears on the screen and the door closes with a whoosh that leaves a cold shiver running down Gavin’s spine.

But he’s not scared.

Nope. Not at all.

The android walks over to him and reaches behind Reed’s back and into the pocket of his jeans, icy blue eyes never leaving the man’s gray ones.

“S-stop touching me!” Gavin breathes more than he orders, voice stuttering at the feeling of the android’s unexpectedly hot fingers brushing against the curve of his ass through the rough fabric.

“I really tried, Detective.” RK900 looks almost sad, for a second. Reed is so busy trying to understand what the fuck the asshole is talking about that he doesn’t notice him open the handcuffs he just took from him. “I really tried to establish a sane working relationship between us. But your consistent refusal to return the respect I show you leaves me no choice.”

He grabs both of the shorter male’s shoulders to shove him over the table effortlessly. The wind is knocked out of Reed’s lungs as his chest hits the metal tabletop with a resounding thud.

It echoes loudly around the tiny room that has become Reed’s temporary prison.

“Phck!” he grits through his teeth, heart hammering away.

In an inhumanely quick move, RK900 leans over him to cuff both his wrists to the hook in the table designed for this very purpose and Gavin’s panic turns up a notch.

“Let me go _right now_ or I swear to God, I’ll fuckin’-”

The rest of his sentence dies on his lips as he feels the unmistakable outline of a hard cock grinding against his ass and his brain shorts out at the realization.

The tin can has a dick.

And he jokingly called him ‘Ken’ no later than yesterday.

“Or else you’ll what, Detective?” The android hums, amusement evident in that smug tone of his. “You’re in no position to make threats,” RK900 murmurs into his left ear, and it sounds like he’s smiling.

He kicks Reed’s legs open to further prove his point.

“Shut the fuck up and let me go, you fucking psychopath!!!” Gavin screams, thrashing in his restraints but he only manages to make the metal dig into the fragile flesh of his wrists.

Fear crashes over him like a wave as RK900 unbuckles his belt and pushes his jeans and underwear down to pool around his feet, hair standing on end as his ass is suddenly exposed to the cool air.

The android runs his palms over it and Gavin has the dignity to kick RK900 in the shin.

Grave mistake.

A loud _smack_ explodes in the room before the pain does. Gavin lets out a rather undignified noise as his right cheek throbs painfully seconds afterwards.

“Christ! What the hell?!” Gavin splutters out, face going beet red.

Then something else starts to throb and he curses his own traitorous, fucking body.

There’s a pause and the man can only be mortified when the RK900 asks, “Your heart rate and internal temperature spiked. Did you enjoy that? Me hurting you?”

“Of course I fucking didn’t!” Gavin replies quickly, but there are a hundred different emotions running through his brain at this instant and fucked-up arousal sure is one of them.

RK900 hums and digs his fingertips into the imprint of his own hand, making the man hiss.

“Good.” The fucking tin can sounds positively pleased with himself. “I want this to be a punishment, not a reward.”

 _Phck. Phckphckphck_ , Gavin thinks as RK900 comes to stand in front of him. The android’s thumb brushes against his lower lip and he briefly considers biting down on it.

As if reading his mind, RK900 says, ”You’d only chip your teeth if you were to bite me.” He sticks his index finger into Reed’s mouth, pressing the pad of his digit over the flat of Gavin’s tongue, and orders as if commanding a dog, “Suck.”

Gavin cranes his neck to glare at the android in a mix of anger and disbelief but the finger only slips further into his mouth.

He gags on it, mouth watering on reflex, throat closing up.

“Good boy,” RK900 sneers, with a tone so degrading it leaves Gavin wanting to cry. But he keeps the tears welling up in the corner of his eyelids, stubbornly refusing to let them slide down his cheeks.

He knows exactly what the android is preparing and for some reason, that leaves his dick rock hard.

Gavin hates himself for it.

As expected, his partner returns to his place behind him and presses the wet pad of his finger against the man’s pucker with merciless, unrelenting pressure, until the ring of muscles gives out.

Gavin tries not to make any noise, gritting his teeth so hard that his jaw cramps. He can feel the android’s finger move further inside him, spinning on itself. It isn’t a new sensation, but it sure has been a while since he last got laid. Already the RK900 inserts another finger to scissor him open in an attempt to loosen him.

Reed’s guts coil with nausea and something he definitely doesn’t want to acknowledge.

All too soon, the fingers disappear before they can even become enjoyable, and something larger, heavier, presses up against his exposed entrance. His resolve breaks while his heart jumps in his throat and before he can even mourn his pride, he shouts, “Stop! Phck, I'm begging you, _stop_ , I’m sorry, okay?! I’m _sorry_!”

RK900 hums thoughtfully, mockingly, the sound eerily electronic. He lets Reed think his pleas matter, lets hope bloom in his mind... before thrusting into him.

 _Hard_.

Gavin cries out, head dropping between his tied arms. Everything burns; his ass, his eyes, his face, but he won’t cry, he won’t-

The android pulls out, thrusts back in, this time bottoming out completely. Gavin is yelling but he doesn’t hear himself, doesn’t realize he’s screaming for someone to come and save him until RK900 says, “No one can hear you, Detective. You’re at my complete mercy. Please, don’t damage your vocal chords uselessly.”

“On second thought, I’d love to hear you try,” RK900 hums a few moments later, intrigued by the thought of someone willing to save such an unpleasant man.

The android voices as much. “But do you really think anyone would be willing to come running to help someone as abrasive as you?”

It stings.

It stings because it’s true. No one would give a shit about him, hell, no one ever did. Even an android programmed to adapt and befriend any human being couldn’t stand him, and before this morning, it felt like a feat, but now it’s just another failure to add to his lifelong list.

Gavin can only swallow his sobs and regrets as RK900 sets a steady pace, tearing him from the inside out. With every drag of his dick, the pain eventually recedes and blooms into something that makes Reed want to throw up, because he doesn’t want to enjoy any of this… yet his dick is throbbing and leaking between his legs.

So he closes his eyes and prays, prays like he never has before. He never believed in a higher power, but when he hears the metal door slide open after what might have been ten minutes or ten hours, he almost crumbles in relief.

He cranes his neck to look over his shoulder and spots a familiar RK800 enter the interrogation room and take in the scene before him.

RK900 freezes while he’s buried as deep as he can inside Reed but his hands remain possessively on the man’s hips.

Gavin is so ridiculously happy to see the doe-eyed android for once that he could kiss him. “Thank fuck, Connor!!!” he exclaims, thrashing in his restraints for good measure. “Get your evil twin offa’ me!”

But Connor just... _stands_ there with a yellow LED, studying Reed in a way that immediately makes his blood run cold.

Why the fuck isn’t he moving? Saying anything?

“Little brother,” Connor finally says, looking down at Gavin with the hint of a cruel smile, “I thought I taught you to share your toys.’

Gavin blinks in confusion as dread fills up his veins like ice pouring over his skin.

“My apologies,” RK900 replies begrudgingly, already pulling out.

Connor stops him by gripping his shoulder. “No, please, continue,” he says before glancing at Gavin in a way that could only be described as _predatory_. “I had something else in mind.”

Reed watches in horror as the RK800 goes to stand in front of him and unbuckles his belt, the movement swift and mechanical. Gavin’s brain can’t process what is happening anymore.

This is a nightmare he can’t wake up from.

“Open up, Detective Reed,” Connor says as he holds the male’s jaw way too gently for the context. The android’s palm is warm and soft, and for a second Gavin’s eyelids flutter shut and he leans into the comforting touch instinctively.

Because on the other end, RK900’s touch is anything but gentle; he has resumed his punishing pace and Gavin’s never been fucked that way before. There’s no pause, no adjustment, just a machine pistoning in and out of him in a perfectly even rhythm. It’s methodical, calculated, and ruthless, just like RK900.

It numbs his thoughts and everything else, and when he regains awareness, he’s somehow sucking on Connor’s tasteless dick.

Not even actively, RK900’s thrusts are just pushing him further over Connor’s cock and Reed can only take it, lips swollen and split, drool dribbling down his stubble. Above him, the androids talk about him like he’s not even there, and it’s true, he’s not, his mind is blank and distant.

Gavin’s left floating, suspended between heaven and hell, although he’s left somewhere closer to the latter.

“I think we broke him,” Connor says in a mock-tone full of fabricated guilt. He pats Gavin’s aching jaw as lets the man pant and drool onto the floor for a while, eyes unfocused. “He hasn’t made a sound in the last three minutes and forty eight seconds.”

“Such a shame,” RK900 replies with a smile. “I was growing quite fond of his whines.”

Connor laughs as he slides his cock back into Reed’s obedient mouth. “I admit they were... interesting, though a bit too loud. Thankfully, this room is insulated.”

RK900 leans over the bound detective’s back, tilting his hips up as he does and the change of angle has Gavin groaning pathetically around the mouthful.

The androids continue to converse above him but he can’t make out what they’re saying, deaf from the sound of the metal table scraping on the floor, the rattling of the chain of his handcuffs and the constant thrumming of his heartbeat in his ears.

He’s dangerously close, from the android pounding into his sweet spot with surgical precision and growing intensity. Connor must notice it because he pulls out just enough to tilt Gavin’s head in the direction of the room’s one-way mirror.

His eyes widen in shock at the reflection of himself sprawled over the table, back arched, the two androids relentlessly thrusting into him from both end.

He looks completely _debauched_ , covered in sweat and saliva, jeans pooling around his ankles, sweatshirt riding up his stomach, ass high in the air like a bitch in heat, blotchy with a purple handprint across his cheek where the RK900 struck him.

And without a single ounce of control over his own body, Gavin comes.

The animalistic moan that rumbles from his throat would put the best porn star to shame. Both androids stop and pull out in surprise as his dick twitches, cum dripping onto the linoleum floor. His orgasm seems to last forever as he just lies there, trying to catch his breath and relishing the cold of the metal tabletop against his feverish skin.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” RK900 says with a scrunched-up nose, tucking himself back in. He looks disgusted with Reed and it makes the detective’s spent cock twitch one last time.

Later, in the darkest hours of the night, he’ll replay his partner’s expression in his mind and let lust and shame eat him alive.

“I think part of him was craving this,” Connor muses, studying Reed’s expression intently as he holds his head up by gripping his short hair. He then uses the collar of Gavin’s own shirt to wipe his mouth clean, and the gesture is both so caring and demeaning that the man blushes furiously. “Am I correct, Gavin?”

Reed shakes himself out of the weird haze he’s left in and tries to revive some of his old bite, even though his body and voice are shaking, both wrecked. “S-Shuddup, asshole! I’ll have you both fucking disassembled for this! I’ll turn you two to scr-”

Connor smiles as sharp as a shark and the sight alone is enough to shut Gavin up instantly.

It reminds him of the sickening smile serial killers have when they tell the detectives about their deeds, when they know that it’s just a little too late for their victims.

That they have already won.

Gavin almost jumps out of his skin as Connor uncuffs him before tapping two fingers against his own temple, right below his blue LED. “Should you feel the desire to talk about our... meeting, know that RK900 and I have recorded everything with our eyes. We won’t hesitate to broadcast the video on every screen available in Detroit, starting with the precinct.”

He puts his hands on his knees to level himself with Gavin, still lying across the table, raising an eyebrow smugly. “What would your colleagues think, Gavin?”

The detective’s cheeks burn all the way up to his ears, down his neck. “You’re a fucking monster,” he breathes out, already hearing the laughter and the insults, blaring like sirens in his brain.

He glances at RK900, who’s standing beside them with his hands clasped behind his back and a not so innocent expression on his face. “You _both_ are, but _you_?!” Gavin says as he points angrily at Connor, “You’re the fucking worst!”

Connor straightens up with a sigh and adjusts his tie. “I think this is a fair deal, Detective. Behave and no one will ever know about our little arrangement. You have my word.” He tilts his head with a half-smile that makes Gavin’s mouth run dry. “Who knows, we might even reward your silence...”

His brown eyes look almost black when he adds sternly, “But mistreat RK900 or myself ever again, and everyone will know how you came untouched by the very things you claim to despise.”

Gavin gapes at Connor, then at his twin.

The last thing he hears as he scurries out of the interrogation room, quickly pulling his pants up, is RK900’s voice, dripping with amusement.

“You’re trapped like a rat, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> No rats were harmed in the making of this movie.
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you liked it please leave a comment! This was written by me and my partner in crime [connor-rk69](https://connor-rk69.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, who doesn't have an AO3 account yet.


End file.
